


[翻译]out for more

by juliaindream



Series: couples therapy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bucky's Imagination Is A Slip N Slide Of Sin, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, In-scene negotiation, M/M, Mean Top Steve Rogers, Professor Steve's Dicksucking Academy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 有一次，就有第二次：两个百岁老人关于性爱、犯蠢和人际交流的探索之旅。





	[翻译]out for more

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [out for more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189213) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



 

第二天一早，还没等巴基吃完早饭，谈话就开始了。“所以。”史蒂夫说。

“免谈。”巴基毫不犹豫地答道。

“要谈，”史蒂夫说，“我们必须谈谈。”

“不用不着。”

“书上都是这么说的——”

“书？你什么时候看的书？”

“——况且我认为沟通很重要，”史蒂夫给了他一个不认同的眼神，“我们有个Kindle，巴克。我比你早起床三个小时，看了会儿书，”他吞下一勺鸡蛋，“家有家规，嗯？”

巴基僵硬地耸了耸肩。他不知道自己还能指望什么。史蒂夫的执着总能得到回报，所以他妈的他自然会朝着他认定的方向穷追不舍，更何况初次的成功经历已让他得意洋洋，恨不得一口吞个胖子。

现在他们开始 _谈论_ 这些了。史蒂夫当时说“不管你想要什么，都会得到”，可巴基连选哪种咖啡都不知道，更别说其他方面了，况且“知道”和要他妈的清楚表述自己的需求可不是一回事。他花了好几个月才拼凑起自己的焦虑、支离破碎的心情与欲求不满，把种种心绪叠加，终于得出了结论——他体内蠢蠢欲动的欲望实为一种渴望，渴望史蒂夫掌控他。压制他。

昨晚巴基还没来得及决定，到底要不要让史蒂夫看到网页，要不要主动提出这件事，还是直接让史蒂夫在桌子上操他，或者干脆——按兵不动，要是史蒂夫回家时很累的话。这本就是着险棋，上次不过是他们凑巧走运，谁都不敢担保下次也能行得通。

昨晚并没有什么身体证据。史蒂夫没使出全力，瘀伤不严重，隔夜就消散了。他睡得很好、很沉，对他是破了例，但他感觉并未留下痕迹。

他不知道该怎么重演那一幕。他不知道自己第一次是怎么做到的。现在史蒂夫了解了——可是，人又不会踏进同样的陷阱里，更何况上次是巴基有错在先，有意挑事。想要偷腥。他不想那样的。他的本意绝非如此。可他还有什么选择？嘿史蒂夫，饭后有兴趣打我几巴掌吗？

他不知道这到底行不行得通。再说了——要是没上次好呢？昨晚所有的一切都那么完美，宛如奇迹。要是时机不对怎么办？要是他不在状态怎么办？要是这次巴基的身体拒不配合，或者上次纯属偶然，他不会再做出像上次一样的反应，那不再让他如沐烈火，只会让他们浑身酸痛，倦怠疲惫呢？

昨晚在他们昏暗的客厅里，一身昂贵西装的史蒂夫苛刻又陌生，似乎什么都可能发生。可现在，他们坐在亮堂的厨房里，那些东西变得飘渺无边。都显得——傻透了，真的。真可悲，他怎么会那么轻易就溃不成军了呢。

史蒂夫眯起眼打量着他，好似听到了巴基脑中滔滔不绝的大段自白，而他丝毫不赞同。他咀嚼着，咽下口中的煎蛋，张开嘴要说点什么，这时他放在橱柜上的手机响了，尖利的电子音警告着灾难事件的来临。

那是该死的超级英雄信号。“我们还会再谈。”史蒂夫说，但他着急忙慌的动作使得他的话少了些信服力。他匆匆站起身走开，穿他的超级制服去了。

四十秒钟后，史蒂夫回来了，与往常一样，已经全副武装，准备好去拳打、脚踢、困住任何一个逍遥在外的超级反派。他把盾牌挂到背后，在路过巴基时给了他一个短促有力的吻，翻到窗外的防火楼梯上，去往屋顶与队友回合。

巴基还沉浸在史蒂夫的吻中，他晕乎乎的，认真地考虑着要不要回归老本行。不过也只是玩玩，类似漫画里的情节。做个银行劫匪，手中拿着画着美元符号的夸张袋子；又或者某个千方百计欲图毁灭月球的人。留下一连串匪夷所思的线索，让剧情渐进至高潮，最终由巴基被五花大绑，史蒂夫冷冷俯视他收场。

那样的话，史蒂夫就必须要给他点教训了。只不过巴基不想对身穿制服的史蒂夫产生迷恋之情，不然他该对美国国旗有怪异的联想了，而且这完全不合情理。

所以犯罪是不可能了。最近史蒂夫离开时从不会忘记告别吻，但巴基有些发了疯地期盼他在临别前转过身，说些什么让他欲罢不能的话。比如……“别偷光我的衬衫。”那样等史蒂夫离开，巴基就会在衬衫堆里翻滚，等着史蒂夫回来惩罚他。不多，也不重——史蒂夫又不是暴徒，何况他也会看破巴基拙劣的伎俩。他大概会笑他。

又或者巴基可以绑架史蒂夫，把他的手机扔掉，把他藏得好好的，给他下糟糕的命令。

巴基哼出难听的声响，擦了擦自己的脸。没错，糟糕的命令，比如让他做口活，打屁股。他又不擅长扮演坏人，不再擅长了。

他弓着身子坐着，默默吃着煎蛋，城市的喧嚣与空荡的公寓里回响的等待之音融为一体。他就像公园里那些从树上落下的带刺树果，干瘪又尖利，嘎吱作响，连麻雀都不愿理他，最后被踢到路边。史蒂夫没有踢走他。是他踢走了自己。

这就是顾影自怜。郁郁寡欢。他从餐桌旁站起，去真正为这个晴得要死却又意外孤身一人的好日子做点什么。

这个星期的一大半时间，他都在排遣情绪。史蒂夫给他发了三条短信，两条报平安，最后一条写了预计到家时间。还有三天。巴基在图书馆和健身房里打发时间，他在健身房教自卫课，更确切地说是作为康迪和菲利斯的练习对象。他打不起精神，连康迪都开始问他怎么了——“你的金鱼死了还是什么的吗，巴恩斯？”他经受不住拷问，吐出几句破碎的回答，让他们弄懂了他“特别的朋友”暂时“出远门了”。

“所以？”康迪问，“他还会回来，不是吗？”

“是啊，”巴基说，希望他听上去不像窝囊又沮丧的受气包，“不过……我们当时还在谈事情，突然有急事，他不得不先走。”

“哦~”在场的人异口同声道，相互递着眼色，摇着头。

“我前任也做过同样的事，他一周后就把我甩了。”一个学员了然道。

“不好的兆头，朋友，”菲利斯说，“要是他抛弃了你——”

“他没有抛弃我，”巴基反驳道，“他——听着，相信我，不管我做了什么，这家伙都不会丢下我。我们只是，”他停顿片刻，这才发现所有人都围在他身旁，全神贯注地听着，他成了二十三个女性的注目焦点，“只是。在尝试……某些……新东西。”

“好吧，如果他那么可靠，那你们总会有办法的，”康迪说，做了个“到此为止”的手势，“别苦着脸了。好了，大家，俯卧撑开始，趴下，二十个……”

说实话，倾诉的确有点用。或许巴基才刚刚打定主意开始这堆破事较劲，史蒂夫则已经坚定了他的信念，不管前路如何，都不会轻易放弃。如此种种在过去的几个月内渐渐累积，冲动、欲望和混乱的旖念。恢复的记忆也来添乱了。

他想不起许多往事，但他能够确定的其中一件事——发自内心的、无比坚定的——就是想被史蒂夫粗暴对待。他那时还不到十六岁。史蒂夫费力地从厨房的柜子里搬出一袋四十磅重的豆子，而巴基那冲动、欲念和罪恶感相交织的内心则燃起了嫉妒之火。他也想让史蒂夫那样摆布他，掌控他，让他变得听话、乖巧又满足。

吃一袋豆子的醋。就是那时，他发现疼痛可以使他勃起。自此就没有回头路了。

不到六周前，他才回想起这段记忆。年少时他并不懂这也是性爱的一种，只知道这糟透了，很奇怪，不能说与外人。他以为这和同性恋是两码事——他现在知道了并非如此，性向和性癖就像两块紧贴在一起的磁铁。

这段回忆让他终于可以正视这一切，至少这么说——史蒂夫生气时他周身燥热；当他就在史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫却更在意其他东西时，他又会怎样坐立难安。史蒂夫的命令比其他命令更有分量。史蒂夫压制住他——叫他爱哭鬼的时候——

至少他不用再担心这到底更接近创伤还是什么古怪的纳粹植入病毒，想让他在性爱中保持服从。让他性行为无能。好在他一直都有这错乱的癖好。

而且史蒂夫——也喜欢。

或者说他上星期很喜欢。表现得很喜欢。他还说想和巴基谈谈。说他读了这方面的书。那想必意味着他还——想要。老天，也许史蒂夫被使命召唤而去才是最好的。否则要是他在，巴基肯定早已跪倒在地向他哀求了。

巴基让自己在他的番茄园里多打发时光。做呼吸练习和俯卧撑，公寓大扫除。这很有用，取得了预想之中的效果。巴基甚至不能表现出愤懑，不能在他这么激动的时候，不能在史蒂夫不在，没法帮他放松的时候。

史蒂夫不愿为他做的事少之又少。巴基知道这点，这并非他自吹自擂，也不是错觉，而是毋庸置疑的事实。巴基的需求又堪比天高。为了我赴汤蹈火。为了我对抗政府。原谅我。爱我。现在则是爱我多深就打我多痛。伤害我。把所谓坏事化作快感。

史蒂夫，上天保佑——史蒂夫总能解救他。

一切会好起来的。史蒂夫会回来。他们会谈一谈。他们会弄清楚的。史蒂夫知道他的喜好。史蒂夫会解决问题。

距离州长那该死的燕尾服庆典开始前大约六小时，史蒂夫回到了家，这是为数不多巴基也要参加的活动，因为他打扑克时输给了史蒂夫，就要每年陪他参加六次活动。史蒂夫有五个小时又四十八分钟都在沙发上面朝下倒着，沉沉睡去。第五十九分钟，巴基终于下定决心要叫醒他，因为他们可以迟到，但不能迟到整整三个小时，更不可能完全翘掉活动。再说巴基已经吹好头发了。

巴基拍了拍他的脚踝，史蒂夫瞬间惊醒了，一下子跳到地上站直了，戒备的姿势活像被踩到尾巴的猫。“我们该走了，”巴基说，他站在房间另一头的安全区，“解除武装，穿上袜子，动作快。”

史蒂夫动作很快，套上巴基拿着的外套，在一切完好的情况下出了门。史塔克给他们准备了车和司机：一方面确保他们会来，另一方面则因为穿着礼服骑摩托车到场和刚被抢了没什么两样。巴基倒是不介意——没那么介意——因为每次都是同一个司机，乔治也是个好人，他总被巴基变幻莫测的西班牙语口音逗得乐不可支——从危地马拉口音变为墨西哥口音再变为阿根廷口音，如此循环往复——却也不关心原因。史蒂夫走出大楼，系着一只袖扣，嘴里还咬着另一只袖扣，巴基给史蒂夫留着车门，开始和乔治聊起了他的孩子。

庆典的地点很隐蔽，位于莱克星顿镇的一栋高层建筑内。他们经过门童上了电梯，电梯里只有他们两人。轿厢里装了镜子，六面都是。巴基皱眉望着自己的六个倒影，看了眼角落里的监控摄像头。

史蒂夫的六个倒影也回望着他。史蒂夫的西装是量身定做的，巴基的显然不是；他不允许史蒂夫以外的任何人接近他的裤缝，而且剪裁得体的衣服也更难藏匿武器。他今晚只带了小刀——说实话，这已经有些多余了，他又不会卸掉该死的振金胳膊——而看着无可挑剔的史蒂夫与站在他身边、像是马戏团的熊一样的自己，他忍不住想把手臂抱在胸前了。但他没有。他个头已经够大了。

史蒂夫转过头，不再望着他的影子，而是直视他的脸。他的视线像激光一般把巴基从头扫到脚，不公平的读取能力。巴基曾听到特工和技术人员们谈到他，说他多么令人毛骨悚然，死水一般的脸，空洞的眼神，完全无法预测他什么时候会脱离控制，又或者是否只是一具行尸走肉。而经过与史蒂夫共度的这几年，他敢说要么九头蛇雇的都是些脸盲的蠢货，要么史蒂夫真正的超能力是某种读心能力。阅读巴基的能力。

不管他此刻看出了巴基心中怎样的动荡，肯定都相当接近事实。“站好，”史蒂夫说，他的声音仿佛能扼住巴基的脊梁骨，无需搅乱他的大脑，就让他的心提到了嗓子眼，让他知道或许史蒂夫比前杀人机器的巴基看上去正常得多，但史蒂夫才是更危险的那个，“把肩膀收回去。你看着像是来拔牙的。”

“当然，老妈。”巴基说着，不过他已经站直了，遵循肌肉记忆立正站好，心中奇异的火花噼啪作响。史蒂夫眯起双眼，巴基本不该暗喜，但他确实在偷乐。

史蒂夫知道他在想什么。他不紧不慢地靠近，一点点侵入巴基的领地。“听话，”他说，“就会得到奖励。”

巴基忍不住浑身颤，他知道史蒂夫也注意到了。“要是我不听话呢？”

史蒂夫翘起嘴角。“那就试试看。”他提议道，依然是那种甜蜜的恐吓语气，这时电梯门开了，他大步走了出去。

巴基走出电梯，步伐不稳、表情凝重。史蒂夫的脚步很稳。他是重要嘉宾，所以附近的客人立刻转过身，兴奋地倒抽一口气，把他拉进了人群中。巴基则和巨大的装饰花束融为一体，试图平复心情。

听话。他原计划直奔烈酒而去，让酒保给他调点浮夸的酒，大概率要粉色的，再拿着酒招摇过市，咕嘟咕嘟大口喝着，可现在他——他需要抽点什么，需要时间，需要个该死的逃跑计划。没有什么逃跑计划。史蒂夫会追他到天涯海角，不管是要把他从死神手中夺回，还是要把他拖回家中，打他一顿——一顿屁股，都在所不惜。

史蒂夫说了要听话。巴基还想要粉色的酒——更好喝——但他不能再大声喝了。

但是史蒂夫也说了试试看。该死的上帝啊，要是他不听话呢？会怎么样？当着这么多人的面——他大概不会。绝对不会。但要是他真的做错了事——把酒弄洒、顶嘴、躲进洗手间，要是他给史蒂夫丢脸了——他绝不会。现实的种种淹没了他，可怖的常识叫嚣着他绝对他妈的不能这么做，质问他到底在想什么，但这还不够。幻想之轮还未停止转动。它们从不会停止。

只要巴基真的有意，把所有人赶出去只需要——好吧他生锈了，所以大约需要四分钟，而不管是哪种情况，史蒂夫都会在第一分钟过半时把他放倒，并且——这纯属 _想象_ ，但只要 _他想就会成真_ ——把他放倒在一张极尽华丽的沙发上，让他彻底后悔没有听他的话。

但只要挨上史蒂夫的一击，那脆弱的沙发就会像罐头一样被碾压成碎片，巴基将跌落到一堆碎屑里，那可就没那么好玩了。

巴基咬紧牙关，转身离开了该死的沙发，向吧台走去，对众人尽可能得体地避开他视而不见。他不打算尝试什么该死的东西，不管他不入流的幻想在翻腾什么。想想就好了。他没法停止想象。现在他知道那种感觉了，史蒂夫就那么拖走他，好像他是他的所有物，需要妥善安放，而如果他真没听话，那谁他妈还会在意到底会怎么样——会怎么样——要是他把饮料洒到那个喜欢在巴基在场时开着恐怖分子玩笑的蠢货身上——好吧，那史蒂夫大概也会把自己的酒洒上去。没准还会顺带把那家伙打趴下。不过之后——不过是很久以后了，因为那样的话他们就要躲避警方的追捕，就算平安到家，也躲不过媒体的无休无止轰炸——就算史蒂夫还有心思做爱，巴基也不会想要了。

这就是他之所以需要史蒂夫的原因。他就像一个填满燃料、却没有排气口的容器，最终只能像个被弃置的水壶一般当啷作响。

“先生？”

巴基眨了眨眼。酒保看着他的目光愈发担忧。他已经站在原地盯着伏特加看了五分钟了。

“就——给我杯喝的，”他说，“要一大杯。放上那些——小洋葱。很多小洋葱。还有一颗樱桃。放一根牙签。”

“……好，先生，”酒保沉默片刻后回答，显然他清楚，若是不这么说，巴基就要翻过吧台自己调酒了。

他拿到了满满一大杯饮料，装满了洋葱，完全不含酒精。巴基给了五十美元的小费，又给了十美元，因为这家伙用最快的速度做出了最合适的判断。他去找史蒂夫。

不幸中的万幸，史蒂夫就在取餐台前，明显在权衡怎么把最多的卡路里装进他的盘子，既不会显得贪吃，又不会营养失衡。他注意到巴基，抬起头，眉间放松了，可又在看清楚巴基手中的东西时皱起眉。

“那是啤酒杯吗？”史蒂夫低声问，“里面都是鸡尾酒洋葱？”

“对，”巴基面无表情，“想吃吗？”

史蒂夫先是张开嘴，又想了想，接过了递来的牙签。他的眉毛扬了起来。“味道不坏。”他边嚼边说。

“我知道，”巴基说，“我应该多要点樱桃的。”

“饮料是什么？”

“调味苏打水。”

“不是你常喝的。”

“不是。”

史蒂夫若有所思地看了他一眼。他没有笨到直接问“你怎么了”或是其他废话，但这也恰恰说明他用不着问。不管他穿透表象参破了什么，他的表情都从若有所思变得严肃起来；这不公平，好像史蒂夫的手伸进了巴基的外套和背心下，在他的衬衫下握紧了拳头，有那么一秒钟巴基太想要他了，险些扔掉他那一大啤酒杯的鸡尾酒洋葱。

史蒂夫微微抬起头。“帮我拿着，”他说，把盘子塞到巴基空着的那只手里，“马上回来。”

巴基被留在餐桌旁，环顾四周，焦躁地寻找着盆栽植物或壁龛或大个的花瓶，想要躲在后面。大部分情况下，没人会和落单的他搭话，可取餐台是人群聚集地，大家排队等待拿取什么鹌鹑块时，总是多少要寒暄一下。他并不是不知道如何应付这类情况，但此刻他的身体还在勃起和不勃起之间犹豫不决，没功夫应付人际往来。

史蒂夫拿着一只曲线优美的高脚杯回来了，里面装着明橙色的液体，边上是许多热带水果，色彩斑斓，要是让巴基来拿肯定诡异极了。他还拿着一只一次性杯子，里面装满了酒浸樱桃。

“你用不着这样。”巴基嘟囔着。他接过那杯酒，把史蒂夫的盘子搁在他的胳膊上，他不由自主地注意到附近的人不再用“灾难将近”的目光打量他。

“随便你怎么说，洋葱嘴，”史蒂夫说，把巴基逗笑了。

“你也吃了洋葱！”

“现在我们来吃樱桃。”史蒂夫拿起一颗吃掉，把杯子和他的餐盘交换位置，让杯子悬在巴基的手臂上晃荡，好让他没法走开。

随后他贴近巴基，嘴唇贴在巴基耳畔：“现在说谢谢。”

巴基咽了咽口水。“谢谢。”他声音沙哑。

“不用谢。”史蒂夫说，声音里满是赞许。

巴基脚步不稳，想要寻找镇定剂。他可不能就这么一头栽到在史蒂夫的胯部，就在该死的舞会厅的正中央。酒杯旁的水果闪着光，诱人又卑鄙，毫无帮助。“这是什么？”

“伏特加，”史蒂夫语调欢快，“喝完它。”

巴基自动喝了一口，被伏特加的浓度刺激得眨了眨眼。史蒂夫翘起嘴角，看了看表。“还有四十分钟，”他说，“我要感谢主人的邀请，那大概需要……三十九分钟。然后我们就走。”

“太好了。”巴基勉强挤出一句话。

史蒂夫又笑了，他凑近在巴基的脸颊上吻了一下。转身离开前，他对着酒杯点头示意：“你最好在我们走之前都喝完。”

巴基又被丢下了，拿着他的酒杯，俯视着一次性杯子里他吃不到的樱桃，感觉沉着冷静又规整，就像一堆C4炸弹一样。他发现，他已经被彻底击溃了。为了自己，为了史蒂夫，为这些客人、整个城市、以及纽约州的居民着想，他最好赶快离开，把自己缓缓浸入男士洗手间，直到他的大脑高级功能重新上线运作。

还不能弄洒任何东西。把饮料洒在女士身上是一回事，可把一大杯洋葱和烈酒洒在她7000美元的裙子上就是另一回事了。

他直奔目的地而去。把自己反锁在隔间里，有条不紊地解决掉他的洋葱和樱桃还有热带水果和烈酒的混合物，尽管有酗酒者的嫌疑，却意外地让他平静。牙签串起来的西瓜、菠萝和橙子片都切成了星形，这样琐碎却又有趣的细节让巴基醉心。

这让他想要坠落，或者至少把他带离了平流层。他将走出洗手间。史蒂夫将带他回家。然后他们就要——他们很可能会——

巴基的幻想之前混乱难理，现在则像是过敏性休克的后期症状。他们将会——史蒂夫将会——他们会重复上次的事，巴基告诉自己。至少，史蒂夫会让他趴在他膝上，打他的屁股直到他射出来。他们尝试过，上次很不错，这次也一样。巴基只需要出去，他们就会回家，做爱。完全正常的，暴力的，变态的性爱。噢天哪。

巴基把纸杯扔掉，勉强还算平静地出了洗手间，大口解决剩下的伏特加。他走向吧台，打算还掉他的空杯子和啤酒杯——不和酒保对视——一边环顾四周。

在晚会大厅的另一边，史蒂夫正望着他，赤裸裸的视线就像是打了个响指，又指向脚边的地板一样。巴基笨拙地放下空杯子，朝那边跌跌撞撞而去，假装对那眼神视若无睹。那些该死的色情电影里的浮夸场景又浮现在他脑海中，假如，假如，假如史蒂夫按住他，揪着他的头发让他跪倒在地，然后让巴基给他口，在大厅的正中央，在众目睽睽之下。他就得跪倒在这打了蜡的大理石地板上，把史蒂夫的阴茎掏出来，让他勃起，他的手会发抖，他会咳嗽，会呛住，因为他不如史蒂夫在行，就算过了这么多年也一样。大家都在旁观。大家都会看到他涨红的脸和泪水涟涟的双眼，知道史蒂夫摊上多么大的烂摊子，知道了史蒂夫要应付怎样的难题，他们会窃窃私语，指指点点，尽情取笑。

史蒂夫不会取笑他。他知道史蒂夫不会。史蒂夫会明白他的努力。史蒂夫会抓住他的头发，帮他的忙，把他推倒，向他展示该怎么使用他的嘴巴，该在何处停留多久。他从未给他口过，但这次他会。他知道巴基只需要随意的几下舔弄就承受不住了。

巴基不知道他脸上透露了多少，但史蒂夫缓缓吸了一口气，对他点了点头。他们之间的距离似乎在无限扩大，尽管巴基一直往前走着，穿过一条条闪闪发光的裙子，绕过一个个摆放不当的装饰物，贴着墙走过，史蒂夫只是目视他一路跌跌撞撞地穿过大厅。巴基走雷区的速度都比这要快。他感觉仿佛在泥浆里穿行。

等到总算来到史蒂夫身边，他几乎是跌倒在史蒂夫身上，被他的肩膀撑住了。史蒂夫和众人道别时，巴基挂在他的手臂上，和一个用坏了的充气娃娃没什么两样。假如大家都在看这怪相，巴基也毫不知情，因为他愚蠢的双眼已经离不开史蒂夫愚蠢的脸了。

下行的电梯很沉默。他们没有身体接触。巴基很清楚。也许这才是最好的。要是史蒂夫现在把手放在他身上，他肯定会像个被公交车撞翻的自动售货机一样，吐出所有的商品。

他们总算来到了车，等史蒂夫确认过司机，坐上后座，车门刚关上，巴基就倒在了史蒂夫怀里。史蒂夫接住了他，手按在他的肋骨处，巴基胡乱拉扯着他的衬衫——上帝啊，他居然戴了腰封，巴基要用牙帮他解下，再把那东西喂给碎纸机。他看到史蒂夫脸上闪现出讶异，随后他就被推开了，史蒂夫把他扶正，按回座椅靠背。

“我说了听话，”史蒂夫低声怒喝，“你想怎么样，让乔治听一路你的尖叫？这里可不隔音，你知道的。”

“我，”巴基喘着气，“我只是——”

“你可以等到我们回家。爬上我的大腿。”

巴基还在想史蒂夫是对的，这个永远正确的混蛋，巴基都没想到还有乔治，听到后一句他顿住了。“什么？”

“毕竟你那么想要，”史蒂夫说，“爬上我的大腿。”

“我，”巴基张了张嘴，他失了语，只知道史蒂夫是说真的。他是认真的。而巴基就要按他说的做了。他不能不做。他的西装好像成了砂纸，太热太紧了，全身的感官都在同他作对，他舔了舔嘴唇，撑起身体照做。

史蒂夫一只手搁在他的大腿上，让他停了一会儿。“坚持住。”他随口道，好像没有意识到巴基的大脑已经快要冒烟了。

史蒂夫打他屁股那次，也先让他爬到他腿上。可这次——更糟。他不得不分开双腿，侧身在狭窄的后座上跪坐下来，动作与优雅毫不沾边。史蒂夫总算摸上了他的臀部，双手一路向上滑到巴基的手腕，火热的触感即使透过六层衣服也甚是分明。

接着他放开手，牵住巴基的手腕，让他的两只手都搭在前排的头枕上。“现在坐直，”史蒂夫说，“乔治是个好人。别吵到他。”

巴基吐出破碎的喘息。他努力控制住自己的胸肺，缓缓放低重心。史蒂夫硬了。巴基感觉得到。“所以我就只能坐在这儿，”他说，试图保持平衡，“我不知道我能不能做到。能不能坚持那么久。”

“你可以。”史蒂夫笃定地说，抚摸巴基颈后的头发。

“你他妈混蛋。”巴基几乎在呜咽，史蒂夫吻着他衣领上方的皮肤。

“这话可不好听。”史蒂夫用温和的语气说，刚一说完，他就像水虎鱼一样把牙齿陷进了他的脖子。

“是你不好。”巴基哀叫着，但也无济于事，疼痛攀着他的脊柱一路向上。

“不是正合你意吗。”史蒂夫得意地说，但是巴基注意到了他不稳的呼吸。史蒂夫也很想要。他用力在史蒂夫身上磨蹭，想要向史蒂夫展示他有多要，却只是又被更狠地钳住了手腕，仿佛被困在混凝土中一样动弹不得。

“别动。”史蒂夫贴着他耳畔斥责他，巴基的回应可以称得上是梨花带雨。史蒂夫翘起了嘴角，巴基能感觉到，他用鼻子蹭着巴基的脖子，舔弄他的耳朵，挑逗他，主动提了速，却迟迟不帮他松开刹车。巴基抓住座椅头垫的手紧了又松，绝望地望着车厢的隔断，望向窗外，望向那些他能看到却看不到他的人——就那么等着车子经过坑洼的路面，把他稍微撞离史蒂夫的膝盖。

如果是 _路面_ 的原因，就不算是他不听话了。只需要一个小坑，一个减速带，只要能把他们撞在一起，或者一个急转弯，急刹车，该死的 _什么都好_ ，让他的屁股正好对上史蒂夫的阴茎。但乔治开得很稳，比巴基开车时平稳多了，要是他们干脆就——就把车停在随便哪个小巷，哪座桥下，停在什么地方都好，把史蒂夫的钱包丢给乔治，让他去吃晚餐，在巴基 _死于胯下之物前把这解决掉_ 。

史蒂夫的手掌根部按在巴基的大腿上，另一只手则抚上了他的胸口，解开了外套，可是当巴基弯腰，想要和他有点身体接触时，他却不赞同地啧啧出声，双手巴基的身侧上下抚动， _混蛋十足地_ 轻声安抚他。又一个吻落在他脊柱的突起处，巴基从牙缝里挤出缓慢的嘶声。

“嘘。”史蒂夫说，可他明明 _比巴基的音量高多了_ 。巴基得提醒他，到底是谁总是先挑起战火，像个超能力皮条客一样到处撩拨；另一个人则习惯于潜伏在暗处，兔子都会在他身上撒尿。但他能预感到史蒂夫的答案，回响在他脑中，叫嚣着让他证明这一点， _而他们的旅程还剩下二十三分钟。_

回到公寓的这一路简直是灾难。自从巴基开始服用情绪稳定剂起，他还从未感觉这般疯狂。门刚一关上，史蒂夫就接住了他，感谢上帝，这次史蒂夫又把他像个玩具狗一样抬了起来，把他扛进了卧室。巴基还没来得及思考自己对此作何感想，史蒂夫便把他扔在了床上，弹簧高声抗议，床头板砰地一声响。巴基躺在了床上——只不过史蒂夫 _没有_ 趴到他身上，他在巴基身边半躺下来，还在踢掉他的鞋子。

可巴基的生理机能已经一秒都等不了了。他笨拙地爬起来，腿搭在史蒂夫的膝盖上，狼狈地摔在史蒂夫身上，大半体重落在他的胯部，让史蒂夫哎呦一声。不过他恢复得很快：他抓住了巴基的上臂，试图给不安分的人一个吻，让他好好跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。

巴基挣扎着，但也无济于事。史蒂夫拉扯着巴基的外套，扯下他的肩膀，但这只让外衣的束缚更紧了，把他的双手都困住了——史蒂夫再清楚不过，他是故意的，这样他就任由史蒂夫摆弄了。“想要就听话，”史蒂夫厉声道，“上来。”巴基哀叫着，臀部拼命地往前挪动，在史蒂夫身上蹭着，却又被钳制、被束缚着。

史蒂夫一只手攥住了外套后摆，另一只手张开搭在巴基的阴茎上。触感火热又直接，紧绷的裤子只会让快感飙升。巴基毫不害臊地就着他的手掌顶弄，咬紧牙关，发出调子高昂的尖细叫声，史蒂夫却突然拿开了他的手。

“解开你的衬衫。”史蒂夫说，但他并没有放开外套。巴基不得不和他较着劲，竭尽全力去够纽扣，外套陷进了他的臂弯里。他人类的那只手烧灼着，而金属的那只像卡住的打印机一样呻吟着，但这不是他想要感受的疼痛，不对，也不够，他总算拽住了他的衬衫，把它扯开了。

纽扣崩开了，弹得四处都是，要不是他的其他感官都被暂且关闭，以便给他该死的阴茎输送电量，此景肯定会让巴基大笑起来。他渴望史蒂夫触碰他。史蒂夫却想让他自己来。巴基挺起身，复又坠下，骑在他身上，在史蒂夫的掌控下内尽他所能。

和许多针对“罗杰斯山脉”的正面攻击一样，这并不奏效。史蒂夫直到听到了线头崩开的声音才放开了他，转而握住了他的上臂。巴基听过那个说法——“吃人的眼神”，但此刻他才切身体会到，史蒂夫望着他的样子就好像在开采巴基的脸还有——乳头还有他妈的——阴茎。太过火了，太赤裸了，面对这样的火力压制下，在史蒂夫该死的烧杀抢掠下，巴基只能闭紧了双眼，转开了头。

“不，看着我。”史蒂夫立刻命令道，而巴基不行，他也很清楚他此刻只能飞速摇头，像个牙牙学语的孩童，像个傻瓜一样念着“不要不要”。

“看着我。”史蒂夫重复道，语气严厉，但巴基整晚都很听话，现在他做不到了，所以他偏过头，依然闭紧双眼。“不要！”

一只大手钳住了巴基的下巴，把他就那么拖了下去，脱离史蒂夫身上，把他按在床上。“又不听话了？求着我碰你，却又不听我的？脱掉你的衣服。”

史蒂夫放开了他，退回到床脚，冰冷的空气打在巴基脸上——片刻之前史蒂夫的手还放在上面——巴基才发现这和他想要的大相径庭。他深呼吸好几下，呼吸太重又太急促，抓紧了床单，知道若是此刻睁开双眼，他就会不堪一击。史蒂夫那么长又那么硬，巴基怎么会不愿为此付出一切代价呢，可是他只肖看一眼史蒂夫的脸，就完蛋了，等待着他的是心跳骤停，他所有愚蠢的欲念将尽数喷涌出来，弄脏了床单。

他在床上脱掉衣服，像个健身房公共更衣室里的十五岁男孩一样弓着身子，胳膊肘和膝盖不自觉地蜷起。和卖弄风骚的脱衣舞表演恰恰相反。更像是抑郁者的脱衣舞表演。病怏怏的脱衣舞表演。“如果你打算穿着袜子，那就太蠢了。”史蒂夫说，为了提醒巴基他还在，就像巴基会忘了这回事似的，而巴基只想让史蒂夫把他像小鸡一样拎起来，扯下他所有的衣服，让巴基承受这阵狂风暴雨；可他也需要史蒂夫就那么待在床脚，因为要是他再走近些，巴基皮肤下蠢蠢欲动的岩浆就会冲破皮肤爆炸开来。

巴基脱光了，衣服挂在床边，堆落在地毯上。他尴尬地坐在床头旁的床垫上，盯着两人之间无法逾越的距离，他们的床好像比平时大了几倍。

“要是还想让我碰你，最好看着我，”史蒂夫状似漫不经心，“来吧，可以从脚开始。”

巴基吞了几下口水，但是他总算能低头望向地毯，再看向史蒂夫的袜子。他今天的袜子难得是成对的，蓝色的菱形图案。山姆的圣诞礼物之一。

“好孩子，”史蒂夫说，巴基又蜷缩起来，头埋在了胳膊下面，“回来，看着我的脚。或者再加把劲，爬上去。”

巴基熟悉自己庞大的身躯里的每一根韧带，此刻它们没有一根有活动的欲望。他多么想就这么赖在床上然后……然后让史蒂夫不得不把他扶起来。把巴基这大块头拖拽到他想要的地方。把手指插进巴基的嘴里，直到他合不拢嘴，让巴基变成一大团蠕动着的紧张神经与敏感思绪的集合体。

“我知道你 _可以_ 很听话，”史蒂夫说，“所以你就打算这么让我干等下去，有趣，之前你还想把我的老二掏出来呢，在一辆不属于我们的车里。现在那股劲头哪去了，嗯？起来。不，你知道我的意思——跪下。”他的眼睛闪着光。他那么自得，“跪在地板上。”

巴基胸口的喷射式涡轮般启动了，让他哀嚎出声。他先移动双膝，不小心抬眼看了一眼史蒂夫，误判了两人之间的距离，导致被搭在床沿上的衣服绊倒，直接滚下了床。他砰的一声落到了地毯上，史蒂夫笑了，但笑声并不刻薄。他听起来很开心。巴基缩成一团，只希望他熊熊燃烧的羞耻心能给地板钻出个洞来，好让他永远躲进去。

“要是你需要我帮忙，直说就好。”史蒂夫说，笑意与温柔的口吻格格不入，让他听上去太过温暖。巴基的肩被扶住了，一双手温柔又不失有力地把巴基从蜷成穿山甲的姿势拉了起来，让他跪好了。巴基只能跪直了，手搁在大腿上，完美地遵照史蒂夫的指示摆正姿势。

史蒂夫的手指在巴基脸上留下冰凉的触感，大概是因为巴基的脸烧得太烫，太明显了。“你想让我帮忙吗，哥们？”

这个叫法让巴基瞬间睁开了眼，直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫，这个混蛋把他的挚友逼到爆炸的边缘，又随口管他叫“哥们”。史蒂夫面上波澜不惊，带着不怒自威的表情。

巴基想要移开视线，但史蒂夫只是站在那儿，手稳稳地搁在巴基的头上，他只能看向地毯的一角，他的胸口，天花板，最终又停在史蒂夫脸上。

“我们简单点，”史蒂夫说，抚摸着巴基的头顶。接着他放开手，后退一步——不过只是在床边坐下了，对巴基勾了勾手，“来吧。过来。拉开我的裤链。”

巴基蹒跚地上前，颤抖的手缓缓挪到史蒂夫的裆部上方。史蒂夫衣着齐整。还戴着腰封，操啊。巴基逼着自己把手放下，提醒自己他们不只做过，还做过上百次，成千次。对他来说，脱掉史蒂夫的裤子本该比脱掉他自己的还容易。

“给我口交。”史蒂夫决定了。巴基浑身一颤，他的金属手不听使唤——扯掉了拉索头，老天啊，真该死。

“嘿。”史蒂夫说，但巴基已经抽回了双手，他太过慌乱，连毁了史蒂夫的裤子都顾不上了。不管怎么说——巴基弯得不能再弯了，不管从哪个角度来说，他都热爱肛交，可口交——又是另一回事了，他几乎从不做这个，因为他太他妈不擅长了，史蒂夫清楚这点。

史蒂夫是故意的。他总是说他不在乎，完全不介意，但他几乎每隔一天都给巴基口交，要不是巴基知道他的屁股能让史蒂夫心满意足，巴基一定会为两人之间的不平衡了。但是现在史蒂夫想让巴基给他口。

史蒂夫的双手撑在床上，裤链不知所踪，目光如炬。“这是你想要的吗？”

“我。”巴基试图开口，他的双手发着抖。给史蒂夫口交，与被操或者——被打屁股有本质上的不同。并不是说他不想，只是他从没成功过，而每次不过五分钟，史蒂夫就会把他拉起来，让两人掉个，巴基想如果他真要面对史蒂夫的失望，那他就真要把家拆了。仅剩的选择就是再作尝试，而史蒂夫就这么居高临下地望着他，让他意识到他真的不适合玩这种猎奇游戏，上次只是侥幸——

史蒂夫在巴基旁边点了点脚尖。“集中注意力。我才是主持。你只需要听我的。”

巴基吞了吞口水，他的五指并拢蜷缩在一起，金属手指紧紧抓住地毯。史蒂夫微微偏了偏头，几缕头发挣脱了发蜡的束缚，黏在了额头上。“你想吸我的老二吗？”

要是他说谎，史蒂夫能看出来。巴基点了点头，脸颊火辣辣的。

“那就好好求我。”史蒂夫说，他往后靠了靠，好像是世界上最悠闲的那个人。

巴基仰头看他，再看向史蒂夫的裤子，史蒂夫的阴茎还在里面，还是完全勃起的状态，而且——巴基也是个男人，他还当过该死的兵，基于他的了解，客观来说，史蒂夫的阴茎还没胀到最大，但这只能让状况更糟。他又望向史蒂夫的脸，他的阴茎，在巴基看来那玩意和他妈的珠穆朗玛峰没什么两样，他已经开始不停地分泌唾液，这大概会成为史上最潦草，最湿黏，最糟糕的口活。

“好好求我，我就会帮你，”史蒂夫说，“你想做得好，嗯？熟能生巧。来吧，和我说说。”

若是换成什么平行世界的巴基，大概此时能口齿伶俐地应对自如，开个主日学校的玩笑什么的，但此刻巴基的语言能力全都飞到了九霄云外，所以他只是沉默地，颤抖着看着史蒂夫，后者则笑得灿烂，好像今天是个球赛的好日子似的。

他用脚撞了撞巴基的肋骨，比刚刚重了点。“说：史蒂夫我可不可以含你的老二。”他又踢了踢另一边。算不上疼，但也可能会疼。只要他想，史蒂夫完全可以用双腿钳制住他，强迫他发言。

 _他该这么做的，_ 巴基体内完全腐化的某个角落低语着，而当史蒂夫俯下身，拇指压在巴基的嘴唇上，把两片嘴唇撬开，顶在巴基咬紧的牙齿上时，心中激荡的情感已经让他无力退缩。“别这样。你不是很想说这话吗。我猜，十六岁以后至少有过那么一次。我只是想听你说一次。”

巴基不知道他到底是更想咬史蒂夫的手还是更想舔他，又或者他只能跟随着史蒂夫的腿而摆动，祈祷着他不会在这样的触碰下燃烧殆尽。史蒂夫稍微往后挪了一点，好让下一脚落在巴基的胃部，他用脚推着他，脚趾离巴基的阴茎只有几公分，而巴基的下体才不关心巴基脑袋里想什么，只要有刺激就好。

巴基不停呜咽着，趴在了史蒂夫的腿上，脑门贴在史蒂夫的膝盖上。“要么你可以看着我，”史蒂夫轻松道，“求着我来含我，像懂事的年轻人那样。要么你可以盯着地板，多加几句恳求。或许像这样：噢史蒂夫求求你，噢求求你给我吸你宏伟的鸡巴，或者嗯，史蒂夫我的至爱，能不能就让我含一下你的鸡巴，求求你，或者——”

巴基的头立马抬了起来，不假思索地说出了那些话，他已经顾不上什么先后顺序，只想让史蒂夫别再说了，史蒂夫则一直面带阳光灿烂的笑容。一副乐在其中的模样。“就是这样，”他说，该死的那么开心，“来吧，我来帮你，既然你都这样求我了。”

他把阴茎拿了出来——用一只手，好像在给巴基展示：看，有些人就是可以这么顺当地脱掉裤子，不会演变成什么希腊悲剧，他继而前倾身体，扶着那玩意，巴基只需稍微探头，就能把龟头含进嘴里。

接着——他就停住了。他只是举着它，好像那是他的家门钥匙似的。他没给巴基任何继续的指令，可巴基的一贯策略——把这玩意塞进他体内，越深越好——却不管用了，因为这次是用嘴了。

他的胸口又开始涨满了哀鸣声，比起声音更像是一种感觉。巴基顿觉十分愤懑，被自己勃发的欲望，被他自己的无能为力搞得神经兮兮，他就像个还在学走路的小孩，哭叫着要娃娃玩，等到娃娃被放到面前，他却无法自控地崩溃了。他被困住了，上上下下，里里外外，因为他想要把史蒂夫的阴茎放到他口中，但这却行不通，他做不到，但也没有退路，因为违抗史蒂夫是不可能的，他无处可逃。

他分明得到了他想要的，却无法面对这一切。他想要击穿地板。他想要痛哭。他想要史蒂夫拽住他的头发，就这么……对着巴基做。

“听话，”史蒂夫提醒他，毕竟巴基久久地盯着他的阴茎不动，远远超过了应当的时间，“就有奖励。”

巴基抬眼望向他，因为这个就得是奖励。这所有的……一切正是史蒂夫的目的地。他把巴基困在自己的剧本里，让他按着自己的意愿行动，直到巴基的大脑爆炸开来，这肯定得是——

但史蒂夫依旧居高临下地俯视着他，好像巴基是他最好的对手。巴基吸了一口气，又一下，然后张开嘴向他靠近。

至少他没有弄错位置，可喜可贺的成就。“停，别动。”史蒂夫说，巴基僵住了，嘴还含住史蒂夫的龟头。妈的他是不是已经搞砸了这一切。

“用嘴唇包住牙。”史蒂夫说得游刃有余，好像教别人怎么给他口是他每周工作简报的一部分。先是FBI上周做了点什么，再是纽约警察反恐小队那帮人的工作，接着是怎么口交才不像个废物。

嘴唇包住牙齿。他知道这部分。巴基重重地用鼻子呼着气，照做了，没有退缩。

史蒂夫的拇指在巴基的耳廓摩挲。“很好。”

巴基的胃部收紧了，他又想蜷缩起来，但史蒂夫的脚还放在他的腹部，就这么顶在那儿。“在这儿停一会儿，”史蒂夫说，他挪了挪身，坐得稳稳的，好像他不介意要耽搁多久。假如巴基要笨拙地摸索出一段糟糕的吹箫小电影他也不介意，“上下运动，你知道怎么做的。”

巴基点了一下头，又僵住了，抬眼望向他。史蒂夫没有说话。巴基不该停下的——暂停让他真切地察觉到那玩意的存在感，神经中枢和肌肉都想让他吞咽，想把舌头挤出去。他试图冲破阻力，缩起舌头，祈祷着他不会像以往的每一次尝试那样咳嗽不止。

的确没有，但他也没有时间了。史蒂夫叹了口气，很快抽出阴茎，两根手指探进巴基嘴里，把他的舌头压扁了。“盖住你的牙，让口腔变得柔软。”

巴基不太稳当地点了点头。史蒂夫的手指滑过他的舌头，动作很轻。“呼吸。别太重，“史蒂夫说。巴基照做了，”好。张嘴。“

巴基听话地张开了嘴，史蒂夫用手指抽插了一会儿，动作不重，只是搁在里面，轻触他的舌头，戏弄他的嘴巴。巴基还在惊讶中没回过神——史蒂夫从未这么做过。巴基肯定也没对他做过类似的事，可史蒂夫脸上的神情这么沉醉，他专注地操着巴基的嘴。又一阵热浪涌向了他，他的骨盆因为压力而绷紧了，意外让这一切更有冲击力。

“你喜欢？“史蒂夫说，他的眼神暗沉，”很好，还要继续呢。“巴基发出一声又长又蠢的，受惊的动物般的叫声，史蒂夫的拇指钩住了巴基嘴角，让他重新吞进了阴茎。

史蒂夫的另一只手搁在他的后脑勺，没有往前推，却也没给他后退的余地，把他固定在原地。巴基头脑昏沉，但他还是努力做到了，在头部开始运动。他开始活动舌头和嘴唇，尽力用柔软的口腔内壁包裹住阴茎，史蒂夫晃动着臀部，似乎感觉颇好。巴基大着胆子向上一瞥，望到他脖子上泛起了潮红，好像巴基把他照顾得很好，彻底挑起了他的情欲。史蒂夫的脚还搭在他的小腹上，巴基的阴茎在旁边抽动，史蒂夫胀大的硬物填满了他的口腔，热度经由嘴巴传遍全身，他还想做得更好，但他没法往前了。那大家伙刚一碰到柔软的上颚，他就忍不住向后退去，又重新吞进，就像个弹簧坏了的跷跷板一样。他承受着这一切，一次，又一次，甚至生出了这次能圆满结束的错觉，可他的嗓子眼里突然发出了可怕的嘶哑声音，换作以前，史蒂夫可能会逗他，可这次他没有。巴基的双眼湿漉漉的。若是他真的掉下眼泪，他肯定会像臭虫一样的躲到床底，再也没脸见人了。

史蒂夫往前挺腰，小幅度律动着，给巴基缓和的余地。不过没过多久，他就腻了这种半吊子运动。他揪住了巴基的头发，狠狠拽住，把他的嘴拉开，给他换了个角度——巴基仰视着他，喘息不已，史蒂夫轻松地把巴基放在了他想要的位置，神情专注地望着他。他张开双腿，俯身向前，空出来的那只手捞住了巴基的腰，把他贴着床沿拉了上来。巴基的脸正对着史蒂夫的荡部，尽管为时已晚，他的手还是慌忙地抓着床和地毯，史蒂夫有力的大腿紧紧夹着他，仿佛那就是答案。

史蒂夫帮他调整好姿势，让他正对着史蒂夫跪好。“是不是太过了？”他柔声问，梳理着巴基的头发。

“我——我可以——让我试试——”

“别装作你很擅长，”史蒂夫说，极尽温柔地托着巴基的后颈，“我知道你一团糟。为我打开你就好。尽量放松。”

巴基努力照做，可他的身体又罢了工，不予配合。他感觉到自己的喉咙收紧了，哪怕这与他嘴里含着的那玩意无关，他的鼻腔开始灼烧。还不到十秒钟，他又不得不抽身离开，大口喘气。

如果按他们平时的习惯来，他大概早就该叫停了，史蒂夫也会随他去。但这绝对不是他们的日常，史蒂夫也绝不会对他百依百顺，巴基脑子里做着关于手铐和衣领和纹身一类的愚蠢幻梦，想着把他愚蠢的人生都交托到史蒂夫手中，好像这不是既成事实一样，他只是需要——他需要这个，极其需要。他自己做不到。

史蒂夫的双手粗暴却又那么温柔，抓着他的后颈，小心地把巴基陷在嘴里和眼睛里的头发拨开。“你需要帮忙，不是吗。”

巴基需要改名换姓，逃往布隆迪。他需要满足史蒂夫，使他能够毫无顾忌地摆布巴基。他需要让史蒂夫喜欢这样掌控他，满足于这样照顾他，让巴基放心地交出他的方向盘。

“好吧，那这么做怎么样。”史蒂夫把他扯高了点，往后面坐了坐，把巴基抱到了他的大腿上。“你专注不了，我们就得不到预期的结果。何况你还有这么大一个干扰。”史蒂夫用一只手指点了点巴基勃起的阴茎，他顿时抽搐了一下，幅度太大，脸都差点撞到史蒂夫的额头。“噢，”史蒂夫笑了，一只手圈住巴基的腰，让他不要乱动。“你真的需要帮助，不是吗。”

“哈——啊。”巴基喘着粗气，史蒂夫的大手裹上了他的阴茎，他的大脑已经卡了壳。史蒂夫并没有等待，直接开始用力套弄，有巴基渗出的前液，他的动作很是顺畅。巴基瘫软在他身上，双手紧紧抓着史蒂夫的肩膀——史蒂夫没告诉他该把手放在哪儿，又该做些什么，他只是笑着给他撸，没给他任何起身的机会，就这么把巴基困在他身旁。

史蒂夫的阴茎弹起，顶到了巴基的囊袋，但史蒂夫似乎毫不在意，只是用捕食者的愉悦神情望着巴基，无情地撸动他的阴茎。“来吧，放弃吧，”史蒂夫说，放缓节奏，复又加快速度，巴基抓紧了他的大腿，他的笑容更大了，“什么，这还不够？你还想要？你想听听看我打算对你做什么吗？”

巴基感觉像是误插在插座里的一把叉子，摇摇欲坠，他把脸埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，好像那是他唯一的救命稻草。史蒂夫没有放任他太久，很快就抬起头，揪住了巴基的头发。他把巴基拉开，逼着他低头往下看，看向自己剧烈起伏的胸口、汗水浸湿的小腹和史蒂夫裹住他阴茎的手。

“集中注意力，”史蒂夫说，“这是你想要的，别以为我忘了。”他补充道，他的声音饱含情欲，更加沙哑。

“上次你没有好好求我，让我打屁股，但你还是得到了奖励，因为我知道你很难做到。但我可不是搞慈善的。我知道你能做得更好。”

巴基急促地呼吸着，他的臀部抽动，腿在颤抖，史蒂夫的手拽紧了他的头发。他望着自己的阴茎渗下前液，在史蒂夫的拳头里抽搐，但他脑中盘旋不去的只有史蒂夫的声音，那么低沉，又那么近，如同野火一般烧遍了他的神经末梢。

“就是这样，”史蒂夫说，“继续这么看着。你在派对上很听话，不是吗？你为我表现得那么好。”他只能在史蒂夫的大腿上呜咽着颤抖。

史蒂夫灼热的视线顿时又上升了好几度。“可你一直在想这事，”他说，“坏孩子。”

巴基无法否定。史蒂夫看透了他。“你想要，”史蒂夫继续道，声音粗哑，“你想要惩罚。我早就知道。我当时就该就把你的裤子脱掉，在房间当中操你——”

“——史蒂夫——”

“——让你尖叫。”

“史蒂夫！”

“我现在就能这么做，”史蒂夫告诉他，他的手攥得紧紧的，声音如砂纸一般粗糙，“你知道我会的。”

巴基喘不过气了。他的大脑中闪烁着断断续续的画面，想象着自己仰躺在床上，头悬在床边，史蒂夫操进他的喉咙，好像巴基天生就该被这么对待。想象着他拿着一杯史蒂夫绝不会喜欢的鸡尾酒在门口等待史蒂夫回家，穿着一件史蒂夫绝对会中意的套装。想象着他把厨房里的餐具通通摔碎，直到史蒂夫冲进厨房，把巴基从瓷器碎片的海洋里拯救出来，动作太过温柔，好像巴基是唯一一只存活下来的茶杯。

他像跌下桌面的瓷器一般跌下了山崖。他的身体在史蒂夫的胸口折成两段，一边的膝盖滑落在床单上，失去了平衡。史蒂夫抓紧了他，支撑住他，是他高潮到来时唯一的依靠。巴基张开的嘴打湿了史蒂夫的肩膀，衣服和他的脸一样又湿又热。他感觉自己的灵魂出了窍，又像一个重心不稳的雪球一样缓缓飘了回来。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“现在我们再试一次。”

巴基被抱了起来。直到膝盖触碰地板，他才意识到发生了什么，史蒂夫又把他放回了腿间，只不过他现在不再是一个裆部插着棍子的稻草人，成了一摊有着金属手臂的软面条。

“让我告诉你接下来的事，”史蒂夫说，巴基不自觉地往他身上靠，接着又努力坐直。他的身体比方才沉了不少，“我会用你的嘴发泄，你要让我进来。”

巴基觉得他不会再有更难堪的时候了，不会——不是像这样——但他全身上下从里到外都这么烫又这么热，史蒂夫的双眼望向了巴基的阴茎，那玩意现在大概是葡萄汽水的颜色。他的身体被困在史蒂夫的腿间，脑袋夹在史蒂夫的双手间，他是一摊烂泥，一个半勃的肇事现场，和水槽下面的一袋豆子一样兴奋。

“准备好了？”史蒂夫说，他看上去一切如常，只有脸庞比以往红润了少许。他看起来如此巨大，比平时还要大。整个人都像是在发光，或许只是灯光的缘故吧。

他问了一个问题。巴基，已经忘记了言语的概念，在片刻的挣扎后，张开了嘴。

“噢，好孩子，”史蒂夫吐出一口气，往前坐了坐，“把舌头伸出来。噢，上帝啊。就是这样。”他轻轻抚了抚巴基的脑袋，全神贯注的双眼闪着贪婪的光，“好了。我要站起来了。把头往后仰——很好。好孩子。你可以抱着我，没事的。”

巴基的双手攀上了史蒂夫的小腿，调整跪姿。“做得好，”史蒂夫说，他胸口的起伏很是明显，“完美。现在。我要操你的脸了。你只需要承受。”

作为回应，巴基的嘴巴放松了，下巴落下。他只需要让史蒂夫进来。他能做到的。史蒂夫又爱抚了他几下，抚摸他的头皮，捏住他的后颈，再弯下腰，亲吻他的额头。巴基闭上了双眼。

“听着，”史蒂夫在他耳边呢喃，“我真的觉得你的口交问题和心理有关，但如果不是这样，你就打我的腿，听到了吗？我最不想的就是你吐在我老二上。”

巴基的脸不由得绷紧了。“恶心，”他吐字不清，接着费劲地组织起语言，“什么意思，和我的心理有关。”

“我是说，你一直在逼着自己振作，说服自己要完成这项工作，而不是全身心投入进来。所以这次你只需要听我的，我会告诉你该做什么。现在张嘴。我会慢慢开始。”

史蒂夫挺直体身，手扶着他的阴茎，巴基微微向前挪了挪，张大嘴想要接住。他不知道他有多相信史蒂夫的理论，但他可以很听话。他可以按照他说的去做。史蒂夫把大家伙喂到他嘴里，缓缓往里推进，直到他的喉咙又一次不听使唤地收缩起来，但史蒂夫只是扶好他，双手环抱他的脑袋，嘘声安抚他，直到巴基重归平静。

“吞咽，”史蒂夫说，趁巴基又一次狠狠收缩喉咙前说，“吞下去。我想让你放松，但这么说只会让你更紧张，啊......”史蒂夫顶了顶腰，巴基试图在压迫下呼吸，他只能这么做，这么张开嘴，断断续续地吞咽着，用力握住史蒂夫的膝盖，让史蒂夫支撑住他。

“就是这样。”史蒂夫说，他的呼吸声更重了，继续向前顶进。巴基闭上了双眼。或许是因为他现在更放松，更镇静了，或许是因为史蒂夫的抓握，他的声音，或者史蒂夫带给他的高潮，但他的喉咙没再和他较劲，没有再拼命抵抗。“很好。”史蒂夫说，巴基不知道这是在夸他好，还是说史蒂夫感觉很好，他浑身暖洋洋的，因为这两者的本质是一致的。史蒂夫没有顾虑重重，巴基也没有赶鸭子上架。很好，因为巴基的嘴巴感觉很好。很好，因为这正是史蒂夫想要的，巴基做得很好。

史蒂夫把他拉开，巴基花了一会儿才想明白这是为了让他呼吸新鲜空气。他在史蒂夫的阴茎上方重重喘息，按着他的脚踝，反复吞咽着。他的喉咙已经开始酸痛发麻，他的脸一定涨得通红。他又硬了，缥缈的压力在腿间堆积，但远远比不上他口中又湿又热，麻痹又生动的感觉。

史蒂夫没再问他准备好没有，只是把拇指塞进了他嘴里，为阴茎先行开路，但巴基的嘴巴早就是史蒂夫的所有物了，他想做什么都可以。湿热的家伙滑了进来，又滑了出去，节奏不快，但每次都比上一次插得更深、更顺，直到巴基微微睁开眼睛，才发现史蒂夫已经不再前进了，因为他的嘴唇离根部只有半英寸了。

史蒂夫在他上方发出一声满意的低吼。天哪。他真的做到了。巴基心中依稀升腾起自满之情，但他还沉沉陷在这云雾当中，他的喉咙被挤压着，粘稠的液体开始顺着他的下巴淌下。喉咙疼得更厉害了，主要是热和重压之下的酸痛，仿佛他的嘴和喉咙都起了火，与史蒂夫打他屁股时的感觉不尽相同，但绝不是更糟。是一种愉快的烧灼感。史蒂夫重又抽了出来，爱抚着巴基的头。他做得不错。他感觉很好。

“要快点了。”史蒂夫说，他的声音有点急，巴基又闭上了双眼。任由一切向他席卷而来，就像史蒂夫在沙发上打他，史蒂夫抱着他，扩张他，满足巴基的需求。巴基没再睁开眼睛，他不想，也没有必要——史蒂夫随着节奏律动，稳稳地扶住他，巴基只需要好好呼吸，好好听话，继续这么湿。史蒂夫看到他流下的口水，把他夸上了天，溢美之词比巴基救了他该死的 _命_ 时还要多，史蒂夫在滔滔不绝，而巴基只能听到摩擦的声音，感觉到他的阴茎在巴基嘴里俞渐粗大，他抓得越来越紧，巴基的嘴唇都蹭到了他私处的毛发。

接着巴基突然被推开了，他猛吸了一口气，闻到味道，才发现是史蒂夫射在了他嘴里。他咳嗽着，呼吸到了新鲜空气，胸口却起伏得更厉害了，靠着史蒂夫软掉的阴茎大口喘气。

“上帝啊，”史蒂夫的声音沙哑，但语气得意又欢欣。他用手捧住巴基的脸，拇指抚摸他的脸颊，“上帝啊，巴克。感觉太他妈好了。”

听到这话，巴基不好意思地把头埋在了史蒂夫的裆部，而史蒂夫又把他的头抬了起来，让巴基不得不睁开眼看他。床头的灯光给史蒂夫周身罩上了一层朦胧的金光，史蒂夫的手劲放松了少许，巴基的目光四处打转。

“你知道你让我多着迷吗？”史蒂夫轻声说，“我的中士。布鲁克林醋山镇最靓的男孩。每个人都在说你有多迷人，多甜美——而现在你就在这儿。和我在一起。我太爱你了，巴克。你对我太好了。”

他知道史蒂夫说谎话的语气，而这绝不是那样。远非如此。低沉缓慢的夸奖声配合着温柔的抚摸，巴基感觉被剥开了，朦胧的热度在他的皮肤下攀升，把他淹没了：太过赤裸而无法否认；太过直接而无法反对。史蒂夫没有让他起来。他让巴基把脑袋搁在他的腹部，抚摸他的肩膀，一只大手扣着他的后脑。巴基不自觉地抓紧了史蒂夫的裤子，既为了有点依靠，也是想让史蒂夫待在他身边。

史蒂夫又给了他一会儿时间，没有打扰他。

“我们还没结束呢，哥们。这只是休息一下，”他终于轻声道，语气讨厌又笃定，好像他担心要是声音太大，或者停下抚摸头发的动作会把他吓跑似的。巴基讨厌被人看成个易碎的玻璃娃娃，但此刻要是史蒂夫离开他哪怕半步，巴基恐怕就会碎了好几片。

史蒂夫没有离开。他不会离开。“我们还得帮你解决问题，嗯？”史蒂夫说，大拇指抚过巴基的眉毛，“可不能让你半夜在床上磨蹭。”

巴基已经说不出话了。他的语言能力和衣服一起消失了，像零钱一般从口袋的缝隙漏下，再也找不到了。史蒂夫不会介意。哪怕全世界的语言都不见了，史蒂夫也总是知道该说什么。“来和我上床吧，”史蒂夫说，但这并非什么要求，因为他已经把巴基抬了起来，把他半抱到床上。

“对，就是这样。”史蒂夫说着，让巴基躺在他身边，把巴基的腿搭在自己的屁股上。他听上去很是满足。史蒂夫喜欢把他挪来挪去，巴基迷迷糊糊地想，这不是什么新闻了；他就是喜欢巴基又比他体型庞大了，只不过这次史蒂夫可以把他拖来拖去，好像一只泰迪熊。好像一袋豆子。好像他和巴基一样喜欢这么做。

史蒂夫的手继而裹住巴基的阴茎，巴基像被踢了一脚的沙鼠一样叫唤起来。史蒂夫大笑着，揽住巴基的肩膀把他拉近。“噢，蜜糖，”史蒂夫说，巴基气喘吁吁地窝在史蒂夫胸口，忍住啜泣。“你很需要，嗯？来吧。天哪，你的脸。”史蒂夫说着，俯下身，亲吻不断落在他的额头、太阳穴和脸颊上。“感觉那么好吗。嗯？”

“史蒂夫。”巴基试着开口，他的手指深深陷进史蒂夫的夹克后背，史蒂夫咧开嘴笑了，亲吻他的鼻尖，继续手上的套弄。巴基哀号起来。

“我大概已经掌握窍门了，”史蒂夫说，又得意地笑了，随意自然，他的大手紧紧握住巴基的下体，每一次抽动都让巴基呜咽不已，“你兴奋起来了，和之前一样。大概在想着往我的洗发水里加点颜料什么的。”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴在巴基喉咙薄薄的皮肤上，但没有咬下来。只是搁在那儿，像是在给他希望。“但你为我做得很好，嗯？用不着再来挑逗我。你已经够好了。”史蒂夫咬了下来，咬在了他的脉搏上方，好像他已经参透了巴基的需求，并逐一满足，巴基像个软体动物一样蜷缩起来，努力不要全然虚脱。

 

\--

 

第二天一早，昨天的余波方才发酵。巴基睡着时只觉得像被漂白了的衬衫一样，等到他醒来，噢，没错。他还是他自己，还有那余生要应付，他必须面对这一切。

他下了床，尽量不去担忧下一次，下下一次，或是其他什么......只想着先去小便。刷牙。做些正常的，无聊的活动，别人无法替他代劳的活动。可不能指望史蒂夫的脊椎按摩疗法能调节他的大脑活动。

他的头发果然四处支棱着，十分讨厌，不过等到他把头发往后扎起来——喉咙上有一道青灰色的咬痕，下巴的一角印着完美的牙印。

他就这么呆呆站在那儿看了太久，都没注意到史蒂夫已经悄悄地走到了他身后，两只大手从后面搂住了他的腰。

“不要谈。”巴基抢在他前面说，可这话只让睡意朦胧一脸满足的史蒂夫瞬间清醒了，镜中的他眯起了眼睛。他站直了，改变了双手的动作，比起拥抱更像是在支撑他，他的下巴还搁在巴基肩上，巴基 _八成_ 可以轻松地把他扔穿一面墙，但这是 _史蒂夫_ ，就算这么做也不能阻止他。再说了，铺瓷砖可花了他们很大功夫。

“告诉我。”史蒂夫命令道，该死的罗特维尔犬，而巴基就那么乖乖张开了嘴，对史蒂夫说出了扭曲的真相。“我知道很糟糕。我想要的东西。”

“不，不是的。”史蒂夫立刻回答，语气坚定，把巴基抱得更紧了。

巴基转过身，不可置信地望着他。“你说什么，不是？想被伤害还不糟糕吗？”

“那又不是事实，你也知道。你只是，你知道......一个需要弹棉花的枕头。”

“ _什么_ 。”

史蒂夫竟然翻了个白眼。“枕头。”巴基冷冷地重复。

“没错，”史蒂夫说，“一个扁扁的抱枕，需要弹弹棉花才能更蓬松。”

巴基瞪着他：“ _枕头_ 。”

“或者，我不确定。建筑工地，”史蒂夫简直大言不惭，“你只是需要我来帮你铲一下。不管是用挖土机还是铲子什么的。”

“ _挖土机_ ？”

“对，翻搅土地，或者做些什么挖土机能做的事。”

“你能不能认真点，”巴基抱怨着，转回身，想要挪开史蒂夫的胳膊。史蒂夫抬起眉毛，反而把巴基抓得更紧了，把他推到门与墙之间的角落里。

“真高兴你告诉我了，”史蒂夫嘟囔着，望进巴基的双眼，无情地把他困住，“我真的很喜欢我们这么做。我没想到会喜欢。但感觉很好，真的很不错，有趣极了。我还想继续。”

巴基无奈地闭上眼睛。史蒂夫亲吻他的脸颊。“或许我们需要个安全词。”巴基猛地睁开眼。“别说枕头。”

“我只想说，我知道你觉得有特殊需求很讨厌，我也不会每次都能注意到。但如果我们开始谈论这些......我不知道。瓶中船，挖土机，什么都好，我就会知道你的想法，我们可以一起享乐。不是什么大问题。”

这么想好像确实没那么 _可怕_ 了，可非要 _开口_ 好像就有点太过了，而且——史蒂夫错了，关于枕头的比喻。不过。他倒很可能是个多刺的、萎缩的豌豆荚，史蒂夫则是一辆挖土机、一把镐子，一辆轧路机，把巴基碾到地上，让他生根发芽。

这回史蒂夫对他很好，但巴基却表现得很混蛋。而史蒂夫说得没错——他妈的——他们需要沟通。仅凭感觉还远远不够。他得告诉史蒂夫。

“谢谢，”巴基脱口而出，又因为这愚蠢的话语而停住了，“呃。教我口交。你知道的。告诉我正确方法。”

巴基看到史蒂夫的脸瞬间垮了，他的镇定自若输给了调戏巴基的欲望。“不要，”巴基警告道，一只手捅了捅史蒂夫的胸口，“ _不要_ 把这个变成——我是 _真心_ 这么说的——”

“欢迎来到史蒂夫教授的吹箫学院。”史蒂夫笑得喘不过气，靠在浴室墙上，声音比往常高了八个度。

“我又没有 _那种_ 癖好。”巴基抱怨道，踢了踢史蒂夫的腿。

“是暂时没有。”史蒂夫说，伸出一根手指，接着竟敢用消防员般的动作拦腰抱起巴基，大笑着把他举回了卧室。

 

 


End file.
